isle_of_lostfandomcom-20200214-history
Merick Isles Naval Vessel Register (NVR)
NVR for the *Realistic*-sized Merick Isles Navy. For the *Nationstates*-sized Navy please refrer to the NSNVR. There are currently a total of 440 vessels registers in the NVR. Some vessels are small enough to be exlcuded from NVRs of other nations, but are counted here for precise detailed measure. Naval Class Designations: BB'' - Battleship, ''CC - '''Crusier, DD - Destroyer ' , '''CV' '- '''Aircraft Carrier, '''F - '''Frigate, '''CT - '''Corvette, '''GB' '- '''Gunboat, '''MT - '''Monitor, '''SS - '''Submarine, '''AC' - ''Cargo, ''AO''' - ''Fleet Oiler, '''AT - '''Fleet Tender, '''AR - '''Repair Vessel, '''AS - '''Submarine Tender, '''AH - '''Hospital Ship, '''AP - '''Transport Ship, '''LD - '''Amphibious Landing Dock, '''LHD - '''Amphibious Landing Helicopter Dock, '''LCS - '''Landing Command Ship, '''LC- '''Landing Craft, '''OT - '''Ocean Tug, '''OS - '''Salvage Ship, '''OR - '''Submarine and Submerged Vessel Rescue Ship, '''OM - '''Minelayer. ''Note: All generic Designations are applied to catagorize vessels. Any letter designation followed the first two "Designators" is a Detail Letter and provides further information on the vessel. Following is a list of Detail Letters and what they stand for. '''H - '''Heavy, '''M - '''Medium, '''L - '''Light, '''G - '''Guided Missile, '''B - '''Ballistic Missile, '''N - '''Nuclear, '''E - '''Escort, '''P - '''Patrol, '''C - '''Coastal Defense, '''R - '''River, '''AA - '''Anti-Air, '''AS - '''Anti-Submarine, '''AB - '''Anti-Ballistic Missile, '''FS - '''Fire Support, '''A - '''Attack (Submarine), '''AC - '''Air-Cushioned. Aircraft Carriers (CV) CV-78, M.I.S Surable (SQUALL-CLASS, Mothballed) CV-79, M.I.S Acada (SQUALL-CLASS, Mothballed) CVN-80, M.I.S Castal (TIDAL-CLASS, Mothballed) CVN-84, M.I.S Argo (TIDAL-CLASS, Acive) CVN-85, M.I.S Ballastius (TIDAL-CLASS, Active) CVN-86, M.I.S Parcel (TIDAL-CLASS, Active) CVN-87, M.I.S Maconus(TIDAL-CLASS, Active) CVN-88, M.I.S Galabee (TIDAL-CLASS, Active) CVLN-89, M.I.S Manatee (MANATEE-CLASS, Active) CVN-90, M.I.S Martine (TIDAL-CLASS, Active) CVLN-91, M.I.S Liethus (MANATEE-CLASS, Active) CVLN-92, M.I.S Axilus (MANATEE-CLASS, Active) CVLN-93, M.I.S Perseus (MANATEE-CLASS, Active) CVLN-94, M.I.S Fletcher (MANATEE-CLASS, Active) CVLN-95, M.I.S Alcoes Island (MANATEE-CLASS, Active) CVLN-96, M.I.S Avertte (MANATEE-CLASS, Active) CVLN-97, M.I.S Paertium Atoll (MANATEE-CLASS, Active) CVLN-98, M.I.S Ferium Atoll (MANATEE-CLASS, Active) CVLN-99, M.I.S Velitex (MANATEE-CLASS, Active) CVHN-100, M.I.S Andriella (APEX-CLASS, Active) CVHN-101, M.I.S Brutius (APEX-CLASS, Active) CVLN-102, M.I.S Claudius (MANATEE-CLASS, Active) Battleships (BB) BB-57, M.I.S Habien (CONSTANCE-CLASS, Decommisioned) BB-58, M.I.S Auster (CONSTANCE-CLASS, Mothballed) BB-59, M.I.S Merival (CONSTANCE-CLASS, Mothballed) BBH-60, M.I.S Brutis (BRUTIS-CLASS, Decommisioned) BBH-61, M.I.S Letica (BRUTIS-CLASS, Decommisioned) BBLG-62, M.I.S Aglore (FELIX-CLASS, Mothballed) BBLG-64, M.I.S Valkyrie (FELIX-CLASS, Mothballed) BBGN-80, M.I.S Navius (IMPAVIDUS-CLASS, Active) BBGN-81, M.I.S Cassain (IMPAVIDUS-CLASS, Active) Crusiers (CC) CC-193, M.I.S Burdone (ESSENCE-CLASS, Decommissioned) CC-194, M.I.S Rythius (ESSENCE-CLASS, Decommissioned) CC-195, M.I.S Trakea (ESSENCE-CLASS, Mothballed) CCL-196, M.I.S Scypt (FARGOE-CLASS, Mothballed) CCL-198, M.I.S Aqwaite (FARGOE-CLASS, Mothballed) CCL-199, M.I.S Zeltyic (FARGOE-CLASS, Mothballed) CCBN-200, M.I.S Tyber (TRIUMPH-CLASS, Active) CCG-201, M.I.S Musco (CORAL-CLASS, Mothballed) CCG-202, M.I.S Harnold (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCG-203, M.I.S Fluvius (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCG-204, M.I.S Dauntless (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCG-205, M.I.S Treader (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCG-206 M.I.S Tigris (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCG-207 M.I.S Leo (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCG-208 M.I.S Pardus (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCG-209 M.I.S Jaguar (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCG-210 M.I.S Cheeta (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCGAB-211 M.I.S Rex (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCGAB-212 M.I.S Regina (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCGAB-213 M.I.S Princeps (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCGAB-214 M.I.S Princepa (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCGAS-215 M.I.S Anguem (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCGAS-216 M.I.S Stellio (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCGAS-217 M.I.S Bofunem (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCGAS-218 M.I.S Testudine (CORAL-CLASS, Under Construction) CCGAB-219 (Approved Slot) CCGAB-220 M.I.S Ranger (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCGAB-221 M.I.S Fortitude (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCGAB-222 M.I.S Haven (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCGAB-223 M.I.S Martine (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCGAB-224 M.I.S Salus (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCGAB-225 M.I.S Adyta (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCGAB-226 M.I.S Fidus (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCGAB-227 M.I.S Alcoe (CORAL-CLASS, Under Construction) CCGAB-228 (Approved Slot) CCGAB-229 (Approved Slot) CCB-230 M.I.S Triumph (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCG-231 M.I.S Alga (CORAL-CLASS, Active) CCG-232 M.I.S Trygon (TRYGON-CLASS, Under Construction) CCG-233 M.I.S Harpium (TRYGON-CLASS, Under Construction) Destroyer (DD) DDHG-68 M.I.S Wealther (MILKILO-CLASS, Mothballed) DDHG-69 M.I.S Queltius (MILKILO-CLASS, Mothballed) DDLG-70 M.I.S Seagull (SEAGULL-CLASS FI, Mothballed) DDLG-77 M.I.S Luceat (SEAGULL-CLASS FI, Decomissioned) DDG-79 M.I.S Fuge (SEAGULL-CLASS FII, Mothballed) DDG-81 M.I.S Trytius (SEAGULL-CLASS FII, Decomissioned) DDG-82 M.I.S Skytus (SEAGULL-CLASS FII, Decomissioned) DDG-86 M.I.S Fulston (SEAGULL-CLASS FII, Decomissioned) DDG-91 M.I.S Charre (SEAGULL-CLASS FIII, Mothballed) DDG-92 M.I.S Sericium (SEAGULL-CLASS FIII, Mothballed) DDG-94 M.I.S Rorem (SEAGULL-CLASS FIII, Active) DDG-95 M.I.S Olelium (SEAGULL-CLASS FIII, Active) DDG-96 M.I.S Shurgius (SEAGULL-CLASS FIII, Active) DDGAS-97 M.I.S Harper (SEAGULL-CLASS FIII, Active) DDGAS-99 M.I.S Gladio (SEAGULL-CLASS FIII, Active) DDGAS-100 M.I.S Ensis (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-101 M.I.S Laurus (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-102 M.I.S Vanquish (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-103 M.I.S Sabre (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-104 M.I.S Haltius (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-105 M.I.S Instrum (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-106 M.I.S Titulum (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-107 M.I.S Ascalpe (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-108 M.I.S Marcoes (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDGAA-109 M.I.S Hoyste (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDGAA-110 M.I.S Breeze (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDGAA-111 M.I.S Kolten (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDGAA-112 M.I.S Erikson (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-113 M.I.S Dunham (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-114 M.I.S Galtius (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-115 M.I.S Nemus (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-116 M.I.S Bedford (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-117 M.I.S Estemus (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDGAS-118 M.I.S Mare (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDGAS-119 M.I.S Perseverence (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-120 M.I.S Opale (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-121 M.I.S Clairance (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-122 M.I.S Tectum (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-123 M.I.S Varnium (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-124 M.I.S Malthius (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-125 M.I.S Jaco Estius (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-126 M.I.S Seenger (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-127 M.I.S Ilthium (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-128 M.I.S Wake (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-129 M.I.S Marshal Reces (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-130 M.I.S Simon Weselius (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-131 M.I.S Harold Sangreen (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-132 M.I.S Lucas Ithilium (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-133 M.I.S Stark (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-134 M.I.S Bree (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDG-134 M.I.S Spade (SEAGULL-CLASS FIV, Active) DDGAB-135 M.I.S Fort Letcia (SEAGULL-CLASS FV, Active) DDGAB-136 M.I.S Fort Glacer (SEAGULL-CLASS FV, Active) DDGAB-137 M.I.S Fort Agmund (SEAGULL-CLASS FV, Active) DDGAB-138 M.I.S Fort Collin (SEAGULL-CLASS FV, Active) DDGAS-139 M.I.S Arbben (SEAGULL-CLASS FV, Active) DDGAS-140 M.I.S Basious (SEAGULL-CLASS FV, Active) DDG-141 M.I.S Erik Marshall (PELICAN-CLASS, Active) DDG-142 M.I.S Quinton Cipius (PELICAN-CLASS, Active) DDG-143 M.I.S Alexander Guldius (PELICAN-CLASS, Active) DDG-144 M.I.S Torrent (PELICAN-CLASS, Active) DDG-145 M.I.S Vergi (PELICAN-CLASS, Active) DDG-146 M.I.S Oraton (PELICAN-CLASS, Active) DDG-147 M.I.S Spinnelius (PELICAN-CLASS, Active) DDG-148 M.I.S Maximtine (PELICAN-CLASS, Active) DDGAA-149 M.I.S Sandstine (SEAGULL-CLASS FVI, Active) DDGAA-150 M.I.S Austertine (SEAGULL-CLASS FVI, Active) DDGAA-151 M.I.S Burton (SEAGULL-CLASS FVI, Active) DDG-152 M.I.S Execlius (PELICAN-CLASS, Active) DDG-153 M.I.S Santius (PELICAN-CLASS, Active) DDG-154 M.I.S Aiden (PELICAN-CLASS, Active) DDG-155 M.I.S Spiritus (PELICAN-CLASS, Active) DDG-156 M.I.S Galley (PELICAN-CLASS, Active) DDGAB-157 M.I.S Spark (PELICAN-CLASS, Active) DDGAB-158 M.I.S Storge (PELICAN-CLASS, Active) DDGAB-159 M.I.S Parton (PELICAN-CLASS, Active) DDGAB-160 M.I.S Green (PELICAN-CLASS, Under Construction) DDGAB-161 M.I.S Matter (PELICAN-CLASS, Under Construction) DDG-162 M.I.S Trevore (PELICAN-CLASS, Approved) Frigate (F) FG-50 M.I.S Particure (OLIVER HAZARD PERRY-CLASS, Mothballed) FG-51 M.I.S Fiedian (OLIVER HAZARD PERRY-CLASS, Mothballed) FG-52 M.I.S William Clairbien (OLIVER HAZARD PERRY-CLASS, Active) FG-55 M.I.S Norman Escalte (OLIVER HAZARD PERRY-CLASS, Mothballed) FG-56 M.I.S Duran Feliticus (OLIVER HAZARD PERRY-CLASS, Active) FG-58 M.I.S Coubure (OLIVER HAZARD PERRY-CLASS, Active) FG-59 M.I.S Watson (OLIVER HAZARD PERRY-CLASS, Active) FGE-60 M.I.S Harold Waticus (OLIVER HAZARD PERRY-CLASS, Active) FGE-62 M.I.S Joseph Merian (OLIVER HAZARD PERRY-CLASS, Active) FGE-64 M.I.S William Clairbien (OLIVER HAZARD PERRY-CLASS, Active) FHG-65 M.I.S Serinaucht (TORRENT-CLASS, Active) FHG-66 M.I.S Zephyerial (TORRENT-CLASS, Active) FHG-67 M.I.S Auchtbourgh (TORRENT-CLASS, Active) FHG-68 M.I.S Scylptore (TORRENT-CLASS, Active) FGCP-82 M.I.S Jonathan Gurticis (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGCP- M.I.S Colbey Weltius (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGCAS-85 M.I.S Brutis Nauhtis (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGCAS-87 M.I.S Reticus (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGCAS-88 M.I.S Sargius (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGCAS-89 M.I.S Oliver Maltis (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGCAS-90 M.I.S Parton Urilike (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGCAS-91 M.I.S Manade (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGCAS-92 M.I.S Curole (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGCAS-93 M.I.S Parelicus (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGCAS-94 M.I.S Bieanise (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGCAS-95 M.I.S Marcius (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGCAS-96 M.I.S Welapte (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGCAS-97 M.I.S Marco Rerodine (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGCAS-98 M.I.S Ethan Gurtle (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGCAS-99 M.I.S Mason Folae (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGAS-100 M.I.S Admiral Kelicae (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGAS-101 M.I.S Admiral Borcus (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGAS-102 M.I.S Admiral Constance (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGAS-103 M.I.S Admiral Green(DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGAB-104 M.I.S Captain Burtame (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGFS-105 M.I.S Turendate (MILES-CLASS, Active) FGFS-106 M.I.S Folerace (MILES-CLASS, Active) FGCAS-107 M.I.S Sartole Jones (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGFS-108 M.I.S Caybathe (MILE-CLASS, Active) FGFS-109 M.I.S Parodon (MILES-CLASS, Active) FGFS-110 M.I.S Marconauht (MILES-CLASS, Active) FGFS-111 M.I.S Worshare (MILES-CLASS, Active) FGFS-112 M.I.S Oraine (MILES-CLASS, Active) FGAS-113 M.I.S Alex Ryius (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGAS-114 M.I.S Captain Shuren (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FGFS-115 M.I.S Knight (MILES-CLASS, Active) FGAA-116 M.I.S Pierre De'Calero (GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FGAA-117 M.I.S Seviene Donalde (GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FGAA-118 M.I.S Centurio Markuse (GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FGAA-119 M.I.S Misternae (GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FGAA-120 M.I.S Sasha Resteine(GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FGAA-121 M.I.S Netter (GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FGAA-122 M.I.S Tredine (GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FGAA-123 M.I.S Polarise (GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FGAA-124 M.I.S Martin Devaile (GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FGAA-125 M.I.S Commodore Durangie (GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FGAA-126 M.I.S Brokname Atolls (GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FGAA-127 M.I.S Sasburne Atolls (GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FGAA-128 M.I.S Merconase Island (GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FGFS-129 M.I.S Iltaine (MILES-CLASS, Active) FGAA-130 M.I.S Colder (GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FGAA-131 M.I.S Captain Lucenia (GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FGAA-132 M.I.S Marco Fielder (GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FGAA-133 M.I.S Oleria (GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FGAA-134 M.I.S Carsure (GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FGAA-135 M.I.S Downes (GARUDA-CLASS, Active) FG-136 M.I.S Nalicure (FREEDOM-CLASS, Active) FG-137 M.I.S Macone (FREEDOM-CLASS, Active) FG-138 M.I.S Captain Teragus (FREEDOM-CLASS, Active) FG-139 M.I.S Quinton Aticus (FREEDOM-CLASS, Active) FG-140 M.I.S Curicke (FREEDOM-CLASS, Active) FGFS-141 M.I.S Partack (MILES-CLASS, Active) FGFS-142 M.I.S Marvin Tursiles (MILES-CLASS, Active) FGAS-143 M.I.S Bering (BERING-CLASS, Active) FGAS-144 M.I.S Galiante (BERING-CLASS, Active) FGAS-145 M.I.S Harpine (BERING-CLASS, Active) FGAS-146 M.I.S Darling (BERING-CLASS, Active) FGAS-147 M.I.S Trancende (BERING-CLASS, Active) FGAS-148 M.I.S Centurio Delvin (DEFENDER-CLASS, Active) FG-149 M.I.S Entro (FREEDOM-CLASS, Active) FG-150 M.I.S Namer (FREEDOM-CLASS, Active) FG-151 M.I.S Hartte (FREEDOM-CLASS, Active) FGFS-152 M.I.S Lyon (MILES-CLASS, Active) FGFS-153 M.I.S Maygale (MILES-CLASS, Active) FHG-154 M.I.S Shallow (SHALLOW-CLASS, Active) FHGAB-155 M.I.S Mercer (SHALLOW-CLASS, Active) FHGAB-156 M.I.S Hawk (SHALLOW-CLASS, Under Construction) FHGFS-157 M.I.S Falcon (SHALLOW-CLASS, Under Construction) Monitors (MT) MTHC-164 M.I.S Dorine (FLETCHER-CLASS, Active) MTC-172 M.I.S Ringer (BAKER-CLASS, Active) MTC-173 M.I.S Centurio Galber (BAKER-CLASS, Active) MTC-175 M.I.S Tridenon (BAKER-CLASS, Active) MTC-176 M.I.S Curlebeck (BAKER-CLASS, Active) MTGC-178 M.I.S Olthorne (LION-CLASS, Active) Submarines (SS) SS-587 M.I.S Commodore Sectius (STELLI-CLASS, Mothballed) SS-589 M.I.S Harbius (STELLI-CLASS, Mothballed) SS-590 M.I.S Pridius (STELLI-CLASS, Mothballed) SS-592 M.I.S Perdue (STELLI-CLASS, Mothballed) SS-593 M.I.S Curtius (STELLI-CLASS, Active) SSN-1 M.I.S Chardius (ATOM-CLASS, Mothballed) SSN-2 M.I.S Senator Marshal (ATOM-CLASS, Mothballed) SSN-3 M.I.S Tribune Wertius (ATOM-CLASS, Mothballed) SSNB-4 M.I.S Sheriden (JAMES MADISON-CLASS, Mothballed) SSNB-5 M.I.S Pershing (JAMES MADISON-CLASS, Mothballed) SS-594 M.I.S Nemo Cortiger (STELLI-CLASS, Active) SS-595 M.I.S Oltense (STELLI-CLASS, Mothballed) SSNB-6 M.I.S Rydeme (OHIO-CLASS, Mothballed) SSNB-7 M.I.S Tribune Ethius (OHIO-CLASS, Active) SSNB-8 M.I.S Spinnius (OHIO-CLASS, Active) SS-596 M.I.S Pennicale (STELLI-CLASS, Active) SSNB-9 M.I.S Admiral Nolan (OHIO-CLASS, Active) SSNB-10 M.I.S Admiral Hurtage (OHIO-CLASS, Active) SSNB-16 M.I.S Centurio Granger (OHIO-CLASS, Active) SSNB-17 M.I.S Darthius (OHIO-CLASS, Active) SSNA-18 M.I.S Sectier (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-19 M.I.S Doeraine (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-20 M.I.S Freemone (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-21 M.I.S Dufrain (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNB-22 M.I.S Ottavio (VICTORIA-CLASS, Active) SSNB-23 M.I.S Shofine (VICTORIA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-24 M.I.S Jurtus (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-25 M.I.S Crocodile (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-26 M.I.S Alligator (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNB-27 M.I.S Admiral Cydius (VICTORIA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-28 M.I.S Sword (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNB-29 M.I.S Admiral Keller (VICTORIA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-30 M.I.S Bonefish (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-31 M.I.S Redfish (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-32 M.I.S Gray Shark (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-33 M.I.S Snaggletooth (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNB-34 M.I.S Admiral Stremus (VICTORIA-CLASS, Active) SSNB-35 M.I.S Admiral Orgelle (VICTORIA-CLASS, Active) SSNB-36 M.I.S Legate Tredine (VICTORIA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-37 M.I.S Reef Fish (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-38 M.I.S Goldey (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-39 M.I.S Lobster (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-40 M.I.S Hammerhead (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-41 M.I.S Owl Fish (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNB-42 M.I.S Amazon (VICTORIA-CLASS, Active) SSNB-43 M.I.S Legate Duragen (VICTORIA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-44 M.I.S Heart FIsh (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-44 M.I.S Marshal Eel (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-45 M.I.S Rock Shark (VIRGINIA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-46 M.I.S Devil Shark (VIRGINIA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-47 M.I.S Angel Shark (VIRGINIA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-48 M.I.S Whale Shark (VIRGINIA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-49 M.I.S Tiger Shark (VIRGINIA-CLASS, Active) SSNB-50 M.I.S Rear Admiral Gaines (VICTORIA-CLASS, Active) SSNB-51 M.I.S Tribune Ambrose (VICTORIA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-52 M.I.S Stingray (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-53 M.I.S Holder's Ray (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNB-54 M.I.S Pride of Aequor (VICTORIA-CLASS, Active) SSNB-55 M.I.S Pride of Navis (VICTORIA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-56 M.I.S White Shark (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-58 M.I.S Thresher (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-59 M.I.S Lemon Shark (PETRA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-60 M.I.S Dolphin (VIRGINIA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-61 M.I.S Blue Whale (VIRGINIA-CLASS, Active) SSNA-62 M.I.S Sand Shark (PETRA-CLASS, Under Construction) SSNB-63 M.I.S Pride of Miles (VICTORIA-CLASS, Under Construction) Corvettes (CT) CTGPAS-11 M.I.S Burner (SEANER-CLASS, Active) CTGPAS-12 M.I.S Palmer (SEANER-CLASS, Active) CTGPAS-13 M.I.S Eric Broker (SEANER-CLASS, Active) CTGPAA-14 M.I.S Donaldson (SEANER-CLASS, Active) CTGPAA-15 M.I.S Loggerhead (SEANER-CLASS, Active) CTGPAA-16 M.I.S Green (SEANER-CLASS, Active) CTGPFS-17 M.I.S Nexien (SEANER-CLASS, Active) CTGPFS-18 M.I.S Xaiver (SEANER-CLASS, Active) CTGPAS-19 M.I.S Brokeshire (SEANER-CLASS, Active) CTGPAS-20 M.I.S Veltiev (SEANER-CLASS, Active) CTGPAS-21 M.I.S Murktev (SEANER-CLASS, Active) Patrol Boats and Gunboats GBP-1231 Dawner (FORT-CLASS, Active) GBP-1232 Tame (FORT-CLASS, Active) GBP-1233 Sunset (FORT-CLASS, Active) GBP-1234 Thames (FORT-CLASS, Active) GBP-1235 Nile (FORT-CLASS, Active) GBP-1236 Mississippi (FORT-CLASS, Active) GBP-1237 Seine (FORT-CLASS, Active) GBP-1238 Cornius (FORT-CLASS, Active) GBP-1239 Flyer (FORT-CLASS, Sunk) GBP-1240 Starner (FORT-CLASS, Active) GBHC-550 M.I.S Showner (FOAM-CLASS, Active) GBHC-551 M.I.S Turner (FOAM-CLASS, Active) GBP-1241 Courter (FORT-CLASS, Active) GBP-1242 Breaker (FORT-CLASS, Active) GBLP-814 Plaker (PLAKER-CLASS, Active) GBLP-815 (Unnamed) (PLAKER-CLASS, Active) GBLP-817 (Unnamed) (PLAKER-CLASS, Active) GBP-1243 Dagger (FORT-CLASS, Active) GBP-1244 Mace (FORT-CLASS, Active) GBP-1245 Pike (FORT-CLASS, Active) GBP-1246 Island (ISLAND-CLASS, Active) GBP-1247 Maximum (ISLAND-CLASS, Active) GBP-1248 Ryder (ISLAND-CLASS, Active) GBP-1249 Hawk (ISLAND-CLASS, Active) GBP-1250 Angel (BOOKER-CLASS, Active) GBP-1251 Seahorse (BOOKER-CLASS, Active) GBP-1252 Interceptor (BOOKER-CLASS, Active) GBP-1253 Seaturtle (BOOKER-CLASS, Active) GBP-1254 Schooner (BOOKER-CLASS, Active) Amphibious Landing Dock (LD) LD-96 M.I.S Legate Corbin (CORBIN-CLASS, Active) LD-97 M.I.S Centurio Nermus (CORBIN-CLASS, Active) LD-98 M.I.S Captain Rusius (CORBIN-CLASS, Active) LDN-10 M.I.S Clover (TRIDENT-CLASS, Active) LDN-11 M.I.S Fern (TRIDENT-CLASS, Active) LDN-12 M.I.S Sago (TRIDENT-CLASS, Active) LD-97 M.I.S Roth (SAN ANTONIO-CLASS, Active) LD-98 M.I.S Gallant (SAN ANTONIO-CLASS, Active) LD-99 M.I.S Lighting (SAN ANTONIO-CLASS, Active) LD-100 M.I.S President Gurage (SAN ANTONIO-CLASS, Active) LD-101 M.I.S Captain Donner (DONNER-CLASS, Active) Amphibious Landing Helicopter Dock (LHD) LHD-4 M.I.S Banister (BANISTER-CLASS, Active) LHD-5 M.I.S Alatrane (BANISTER-CLASS, Active) LHD-6 M.I.S Holdegar Jacobs (BANISTER-CLASS, Active) LHD-7 M.I.S Ottavio (OTTAVIO-CLASS, Active) LHD-8 M.I.S Erikson (OTTAVIO-CLASS, Active) LHD-9 M.I.S Carnival (CANBERRA-CLASS, Active) LHD-10 M.I.S Lemane (CANBERRA-CLASS, Active) LHD-11 M.I.S Maxim Vertius (OTTAVIO-CLASS, Active) LDH-12 M.I.S Commodore Xaivius (OTTAVIO-CLASS, Active) Landing Command Ship (LCS) LCS-18 M.I.S Admiral Cassain (ADMIRAL-CLASS, Active) LCS-19 M.I.S Admiral Shaw (ADMIRAL-CLASS, Active) LCS-20 M.I.S Admiral Feltius (ADMIRAL-CLASS, Active) Auxiliary Vessels (AC, AO, AT, AR, AS, AH, AP) AC-3340 SS Parrot (HOME-CLASS, Sold) AC-3341 SS Merchant (HOME-CLASS, Mothballed) AC-3342 SS Barn Owl (HOME-CLASS, Mothballed) AC-3343 SS Lucky Day (HOME-CLASS, Mothballed) AC-3344 SS Rose (HOME-CLASS, Mothballed) AC-3345 SS Lavender (HOME-CLASS, Mothballed) AC-3346 SS Sunflower (HOME-CLASS, Mothballed) AC-3347 SS Helmet (HOME-CLASS, Mothballed) AC-3348 SS Corner (HOME-CLASS, Mothballed) AC-3349 SS Sailor (HOME-CLASS, Active) AC-3350 SS Oarsman (HOME-CLASS, Active) AC-3351 SS Navigator (HOME-CLASS, Active) AO-4833 M.I.S Barricade (VOYAGE-CLASS, Mothballed) AO-4834 M.I.S Palisade (VOYAGE-CLASS, Mothballed) AO-4835 M.I.S Fender (VOYAGE-CLASS, Active) AO-4836 M.I.S Vraiman (VOYAGE-CLASS, Active) AO-4837 M.I.S Garment (VOYAGE-CLASS, Active) AO-4838 M.I.S Losaye Bay (VOYAGE-CLASS, Active) AO-4839 M.I.S Buoy (VOYAGE-CLASS, Active) AO-4840 M.I.S Sam Candius (VOYAGE-CLASS, Active) AO-4841 M.I.S Pierce (VOYAGE-CLASS, Active) AO-4842 M.I.S Tacke (VOYAGE-CLASS, Active) AT-3984 M.I.S Beatus (PRINCE-CLASS, Mothballed) AT-3985 M.I.S Bonum (PRINCE-CLASS, Mothballed) AT-3984 M.I.S Corde (CORDE-CLASS, Active) AT-3985 M.I.S Diligere (CORDE-CLASS, Active) AT-3985 M.I.S Gaudium (CORDE-CLASS, Active) AT-3986 M.I.S Custos (CORDE-CLASS, Active) AT-3987 M.I.S Tutum (CORDE-CLASS, Active) AT-3988 M.I.S Cogitatio (CORDE-CLASS, Active) AT-3989 M.I.S Perfect (CORDE-CLASS, Active) AT-3989 M.I.S Teres (CORDE-CLASS, Active) AT-3990 M.I.S Mare (CORDE-CLASS, Active) AT-3991 M.I.S Calidos (CORDE-CLASS, Active) AR-3150 M.I.S Praesen (VESTAL-CLASS, Active) AR-3151 M.I.S Circum (VESTAL-CLASS, Active) AR-3152 M.I.S Hicine (VESTAL-CLASS, Active) AR-3153 M.I.S Iuxta (VESTAL-CLASS, Active) AR-3153 M.I.S Luceat (VESTAL-CLASS, Active) AR-3154 M.I.S Lucide (VESTAL-CLASS, Active) AS-2413 M.I.S Infra (VITULAS-CLASS, Mothballed) AS-2414 M.I.S Mergo (VITULAS-CLASS, Active) AH-1409 M.I.S Mercy (AUXILIUM-CLASS, Active) AH-1410 M.I.S Cura (AUXILIUM-CLASS, Active) AH-1411 M.I.S Ratio (AUXILIUM-CLASS, Active) AH-1412 M.I.S Verum (AUXILIUM-CLASS, Active) AP-4218 Nexis (PORTAN-CLASS, Mothballed) AP-4218 Sparr (PORTAN-CLASS, Mothballed) AP-4219 Masque (PORTAN-CLASS, Mothballed) AP-4220 Internationale (PORTAN-CLASS, Mothballed) AP-4221 Onera (PORTAN-CLASS, Mothballed) AP-4222 Negotia (PORTAN-CLASS, Mothballed) AP-4223 Erikem (PORTAN-CLASS, Mothballed) AP-4224 Double (PORTAN-CLASS, Mothballed) AP-4225 Stone (PORTAN-CLASS, Mothballed) AP-4226 Kalder (PORTAN-CLASS, Active) AP-4227 Commeas (PORTAN-CLASS, Active) AP-4228 Corncerum (PORTAN-CLASS, Active) AP-4229 Granite (PORTAN-CLASS, Active) Specialized Auxiliary Vessels (OR, OS, OT) OR-3 M.I.S Manibus (MANIBUS-CLASS, Active) OS-6 M.I.S Salvator (SALVE-CLASS, Active) OS-7 M.I.S Reditum (SALVE-CLASS, Active) OM-573 Aspect (LIBER-CLASS, Active) OM-574 Gaines (LIBER-CLASS, Active) OM-575 Parcer (LIBER-CLASS, Mothballed) OM-576 Arbor (LIBER-CLASS, Active) Landing Craft LCAC-4 (ORBIS-CLASS, Active) LCAC-5 (ORBIS-CLASS, Active) LCAC-6 (ORBIS-CLASS, Active) LCAC-7 (ORBIS-CLASS, Active) LCAC-8 (ORBIS-CLASS, Active) LCAC-9 (ORBIS-CLASS, Active) LCAC-10 (ORBIS-CLASS, Active) LCAC-11 (ORBIS-CLASS, Active) LCAC-12 (ORBIS-CLASS, Active) LCAC-13 (ORBIS-CLASS, Active) LCAC-14 (ORBIS-CLASS, Active) LCAC-15 (ORBIS-CLASS, Active) LCAC-16 (ORBIS-CLASS, Active) LCAC-17 (ORBIS-CLASS, Active) LCAC-18 (ORBIS-CLASS, Active) LCAC-19 (ORBIS-CLASS, Active) LCACH-1 M.I.S Goliath (ZUBR-CLASS, Active) LCACH-2 M.I.S Afara (ZUBR-CLASS, Active) LCACH-3 M.I.S Captain Securis (ZUBR-CLASS, Active) LCACH-4 M.I.S Legate Jacius (ZUBR-CLASS, Active) LCACH-5 M.I.S Arenam (ZUBR-CLASS, Active) Category:Navy